


New Dom in Town

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Pre-Slash, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Danneel and Gen hit the town, then have as serious a conversation as a couple of tipsy doms can.Tagged for "Queer Themes" because Danneel and Genevieve discuss the possibility that, by the standards of their particular BDSM AU, they might be outside what their society considers "normal sexuality."While this is within the "Dom down the Hall" 'verse, it's very much a side quest and any readers who aren't interested in this pairing can safely skip this story and not lose any Jared/Jensen character and relationship development, which picks up in the next story.





	New Dom in Town

Danneel Harris was having a busy morning supervising traffic court corporals, kind of an assembly line process compared to the relative luxury of civil cases, but they paid her by the offender not the hour, so she'd cleared quite a bit in her unbroken four hours. Legally, she could have taken thirty minutes and been back at it, but she knew her own limits; she needed at least two hours downtime before she could go back or every backside would start to look the same to her and she'd be running the risk of making mistakes.

So she'd walked over to the Capitol to visit the museum for a half-hour, then went on to Waffle House for replenishment. She waited until she'd placed her order to turn on her phone. Which rang two seconds later. It was Genevieve Cortese, whom she'd met a few days earlier at the Atlanta Pines barbecue they'd thrown to make sure Jensen and his new love didn't forget that the rest of the world existed. She and Gen had struck up a conversation, ending up exchanging numbers when Danneel had realized that Gen hardly knew anyone in town. 

"Harris here," Danneel said.

"It's Genevieve Cortese, we met at Atlanta Pines."

"Hi, glad you called," Danneel said, relaxing into her booth seat, nodding at the waiter who dropped off her sweet tea.

"Yeah, you were saying maybe you could show me around the local hotspots?"

"Sure. This weekend, maybe?"

"Saturday work for you?"

"Let's hit the town," Danneel affirmed. She had absolutely zero plans and Gen had seemed like she could be pretty fun once she relaxed a little."

"How hard?" 

"Totally on the prowl," Danneel said. She hadn't been with anyone in forever and her last few encounters had been disappointing to say the least.

"I'm in," Gen said decisively. They made arrangements to meet, disconnected, and Danneel proceeded to show a plate of chicken and waffles just who was boss in their particular situation.

Saturday came around, and Danneel put on a black strappy dress, black strappy heels and a wide dom cuff. As she put the finishing touches on her makeup, she decided that she looked good and if the subs of Atlanta didn't appreciate what she had to offer, they were the ones losing out.

Of course, if that were the case, _she'd_ be the one going home alone, but it didn't do to dwell on the negative.

She met Gen at an Italian restaurant with an outdoor terrace so they could carbo load for the night ahead. Gen looked fantastic, wearing a silvery slip dress with matching everything, from a thin headband holding back her massive black hair to her clutch to her shoes to a pair of silvered leather dom cuffs.

"They won't know what hit 'em," Danneel said.

"Just that they've been hit," Gen agreed.

Dinner was fun, Gen proving Danneel's suspicions: she was a little uptight at first, but quickly relaxed. She had a warm smile that looked a little underused but all the more lovely for it. 

They enjoyed their food and talked about how they'd gone into the caring professions; Gen had watched her great-grandfather succumb to Alzheimer's and ended up being fascinated by his caregivers, Danneel seeing her brother nearly go into septic shock because of subpar medical supervision when he'd been busted for shoplifting as a teen.

Danneel told Gen what it had been like for her when she'd first moved to Atlanta.

"Unlike you, I at least knew someone who already lived here."

"Jensen?"

"Yeah. I knew him from high school and we kept in touch. He knew I wanted to strike out on my own as a contracted medic and Sheppard Associates was in the market, plus he'd asked around and figured I could probably make a go of it here. Since I didn't really have any reason not to, I came here and lo, what Jensen said was what came to pass."

"That happen often?"

"He's very persuasive."

"I actually didn't get much of a chance to talk to him; since I seemed to be the only administrative type there who isn't especially close to either of them, I was pretty much running the practical side of the barbecue while you were all being loving and supportive."

"Sounds like it was kind of a crappy party for you."

"No, no," Gen said, waving her hand. "It was actually quite lovely and sweet, the way you were all being. And it made me feel like, oh, I dunno, instead of 'I don't really know any of these people' it was more like 'I don't really know any of these people _yet_ ,' you know? Kind of a turning point, like 'Okay, I get it, this job comes with family.' Which I expected would happen at a place like Atlanta Pines, that was the vibe I got during my first interview, but I thought it would take longer."

Danneel nodded. "Good."

"And you came and talked to me, plus a couple of the lawyers, and I was all, 'Oh, so it's not just Atlanta Pines, it's Atlanta'."

"Well, I don't know that I'd go so far as to include the whole city. But the Sheppard Associates crew rolls tight, so if you work with Jared you're...I dunno, like a new in-law or something."

"But they've only been together for like a month."

"Meant to be," Danneel said simply. 

"Yeah," Gen sighed wistfully. "They do seem that way."

They split an order of tiramisu and headed out for a club. There was dancing, and more than a few drinks but less than a lot, but neither of them really hit it off with any of the subs they talked with. 

"That was a wash," Danneel admitted as they were leaving the second club.

"Yeah," said Gen. "It's like...these people are attractive and friendly but...no zip or zing or whatever Judy Garland sang about on the trolley."

"Yeah." Danneel breathed in fresh air. "Maybe seeing Jensen and Jared be like the perfect insta-couple is making me set the bar too high."

"Maybe it's just not the right energy tonight," Gen said. "I think I'll just go home."

"Yeah, me too. You far?"

"Kind of in the boondocks," Gen said. "Pain in the ass for getting to and from the city, but worth it for work."

"You're not going to drive, are you?"

"Hell, no. I can get Uber or whatever."

"I'm not far at all. You wanna stay over? Get brunch in the morning?" Danneel glanced at her phone. "Later this morning, rather."

"Yeah," Gen said. "That sounds good, getting to be a city mouse for a bit."

They cabbed it to Danneel's apartment, where they decided that a nightcap was in order.

"I dunno...I don't think it's just trying to, whatever, _emulate_ this ideal of a perfect couple that's getting in my way," Gen confided with drunken seriousness. "It's just that...after I got used to dating and all, I never could seem to meet someone that I...well, clicked with isn't the right term. I've dated subs who got me intellectually or emotionally or both, but there was still always something not quite there, you know?"

"All too well," Danneel agreed. "I understand their dynamic, but why do subs have to be so...submissive?"

"God, yes! I mean, like, put up a fucking fight, would ya? Give me a little bit of a challenge here!" Gen looked appalled at herself. "That didn't come out right. I'm not talking about rape games or anything. Just like...." Gen shrugged, looking frustrated over her inability to articulate just what she was looking for.

"Like...maybe it would be kind of fun not knowing in advance where the encounter is going?"

"Kinda," Gen said. "I mean, as doms we have to know, that's kind of our thing, right? And I've got no problem topping from the bottom, but still." Gen giggled a little and looked accusingly at her nearly empty wine glass. "Maybe I'm really...a switch," she whispered.

Danneel gasped. She'd never heard anyone admit the possibility that they might be a switch, just heard other peoples' unkind, whispered speculations about others.

"God," Gen said. "I'm sorry...I'm not saying I'm a switch, I just...sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with me. Look, I'll get out of your hair."

"You don't have to leave," Danneel said without even thinking about it. "Whatever you call yourself, whatever you are, you're welcome in my home."

"Thanks," Gen said, looking relieved. "I don't know what to call myself. I don't know what I am."

"Maybe...." Danneel struggled to put it into words. "Maybe you're someone who wants to be on a completely even playing field. The French sometimes call sex 'the combat of love,' but combat means you're not sure who's going to win but with subs, you are and you know and they know it and that's it."

"I'm not even sure I know what winning is in this metaphor. I mean, 'winning' is everybody has a good time and hopefully there are orgasms, right? Unless they're into denial, whatever, that's still winning, if they've got someone who wants to be denied."

"Maybe 'winning' is knowing that you're in charge of the encounter not because you're a dom and you and your sub are just going with that, but that you're in charge because you earned it. Right then and there, in that moment, not through an accident of birth."

Gen looked at Danneel, eyes wide. "Yeah. Yeah, that's what I was trying to say but didn't have the words for. A partner who's...an equal. In every way. All the time. And, when it comes to sex, you have to earn their submission."

"And, in trying to earn it, risk losing it."

"Losing their submission, or your own dominance?"

"Both, I guess," Danneel thought about it. "Isn't that what we're taught? That one person submits and the other dominates, and that's it?"

"But is it really? It, I mean," Gen asked quietly. "It's...like, okay, maybe there's a struggle, and people play those games and it's hot, but it's always...what, foregone conclusion that just because I'm a dom I'm gonna be in charge. Like I said, I want it to be something I earned. And risked losing. And I don't mind the possibility of losing, so if that makes me a switch...."

"But the 'switch' label...I've thought that about myself, too," Danneel confessed. "I'm not sure it's right, though, because it's not like submitting is specifically something I dream about, or that I want to flip a coin or negotiate in advance that it's my turn to surrender. I want to fight for my right to dom, and losing isn't it really all that scary to me."

"Yeah," Gen nodded enthusiastically. "Like, okay, if someone takes me down, that's not such a bad thing, still would be hot, not as hot as winning, but definitely okay. Especially if I have the opportunity to turn the tables next time." 

The two doms went quiet for a moment. 

"Whoa," Gen broke the silence. "Kinda heavy for a drunken Saturday night."

"Yeah," Danneel agreed. "But...."

"Yeah?" Gen asked, and Danneel thought she saw something in the other woman's face, something like hope or anticipation.

"But maybe not too heavy for a sober brunch."

"Oh," Gen breathed. "Like, something we can actually talk about? No judgments?"

"Yeah," Danneel said. "No judgments."

"Okay," Gen said. "Couldn't have imagined the night would end like this, but...okay."

"Let me get the couch organized," Danneel said, getting up to get linens.

"Sure," Gen said, standing up to help. "Just one thing...."

"Yeah?"

"You look like you've done a fair amount of martial arts training."

"Keeps me in shape. You, too, I'm guessing."

"Hmm," Gen hummed speculatively. "I wonder how evenly matched we are."

"My gym is open on Sundays," Danneel said. "We can spar. After we talk."

Gen grinned at her. She really did have such a lovely smile, when she let herself.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, the French in our universe do not refer to sex as "the combat of love," but either they do in this AU or Danneel picked that up from a dubious source.


End file.
